


Cravings

by QueenOfRohirrim



Series: Game of Thrones Mpreg Shorts [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cravings, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Robb Stark is King in the North, Theon is His Consort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Theon sends Robb to fetch him some snacks from the kitchens in the wee hours of the night.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Series: Game of Thrones Mpreg Shorts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556947
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	Cravings

“Somethin’ I can fetch for ye, mi’lord?” A kindly old kitchen maid offered to Robb Stark as she spotted the young King searching through the pantry stores late one eve, long after most of Winterfell had fallen fast asleep.

Robb stood straight and turned quickly to face the plump old woman, alarmed by such a sudden break in the silence that had surrounded him before. 

“My apologies,” He sighed with relief when his eyes met the maid’s. “I hope I didn’t frighten you.”

“Frighten me?” The aging woman chuckled. “Of course not, mi’lord. No apologies needed...I could venture a guess as to what’s brought ye down here so late.”

“You’d be right, I’d imagine.” Robb smiled softly. “Lord Greyjoy has a great need for carrots. He sent me to fetch them for him.”

“Carrots,” The maid nodded, hurrying to the far right corner of the pantry and pulling out a crate from one of the bottom shelves. “Here we are! Plenty of ‘em to spare, mi’lord! Should I slice them for ye?”

“No no, that won’t be necessary.” Robb assured her, taking a bundle of the long orange roots and giving the old woman a grateful smile and a slight bow. “Many thanks.”

“Of course, mi’lord.”

.....

“His grace returns victorious from the quest, I hope?” Theon yawned from where he rested in a chair near the fire, a blanket over his lap, and one hand resting on his growing belly.

“Aye,” Robb grinned fondly at his husband, bringing the bundle of carrots over straight away. “I hope that will be enough for tonight. I’ve already woken the kitchen staff once and they deserve their rest.”

“What do you think I am?” Theon frowned at the king. “A cow? I’m not going to eat all of these in one night!”

“No one’s calling you a cow, love.” Robb assured him, bending to give his consort a quick peck on the lips. “You’re far too pretty for anyone to even think...”

“If you’re trying to get into my trousers, your grace, why don’t you stop telling me sweet lies and rub my back instead?” Theon grumbled, taking a bite off the end of one of the fatter carrots he’d been gifted. “That might help your cause a bit more.”

“Of course, my love.”


End file.
